warcraft_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo
Leo, the "Lion", is the leader is of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His Key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Profile and Stats Name: Leo Alias: The Lion Race: Celestial Spirit Gender: Male Height: 177 cm (5'10") Weight: 60 kg (132 lbs.) Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Orange Occupation: Mage, Leader of the Twelve Zodiac Status: Alive Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Eric Vale Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Likely Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Several Dozen Meters *'Intelligence': Normal Appearance Leo is a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. While in his human form, his hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. As a Celestial Spirit, his hair is much longer, and kept in many more, comparatively larger spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Loke's face; due to another pair of strands sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion’s mane. It's also worth noting that, as a Celestial Spirit, his teeth are sporadically portrayed as being sharp, in reference to his lion theme. Leo's hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. While in his human form, his left ear is adorned by three earrings: initially, he bore a stud and two rings; later on, he was instead shown donning two studs and a flower-shaped earring. As a Celestial Spirit, Leo's outfit (that he can change using a type of Magic) is radically different, consisting of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a plain red tie around the neck, plus dark shoes. His fingers were also adorned by two more rings other than the one he uses to cast his Magic: one of them bearing an "X" shape, the other plain with both having edges in relief. Personality Leo is very flirtatious with attractive women, being fourth ranked as The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend Rankings of the Sorcerer Magazine. Whilst being glamorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very valiant and loyal to his friends; in order to protect Aries from Karen Lilica's abusive treatment, he stayed in the human world for a long period of time, despite how harmful it is to Celestial Spirits. He has also shown great obedience to his owner, Lucy, willing to follow her commands without question or hesitation, proving loyalty to his master. History Plot Powers and Abilities Regulus: A type of Caster Magic related to his Celestial Spirit powers which allows him to produce the element of light from his body, Regulus is mainly used to boost Leo's melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey. Light can also be employed in other ways, with Loke being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and shape it into various forms. To activate this skill, Leo was initially shown bending his right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand, before chanting out "O '''Regulus'... Grant me your strength!". Later on, Leo is only shown taking on the stance without actually chanting the incantation. *'Regulus Impact: Arguably Loke's most powerful melee move seen so far, he performs this spell by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist to punch the target. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force. This spell is strong enough to defeat Bickslow in one shot. *Regulus Blast: Loke calls on '''Regulus for power while moving his arms in a circular motion, summoning forth his Magic Seal in front of him, from which a large Magical blast of light is shot towards the target. This spell is strong enough to clash with and hold its own against Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon's Roar. (Unnamed) *'Regulus Gatling Impact': Loke repeatedly punches at his opponent(s), sending them flying from the impact whilst releasing brilliant beams of light. *'Lion Brilliance': One of his most powerful spells, Lion Brilliance is initiated by Loke taking on his casting stance. This lets out a large amount of light from his body, covering a wide radius. This bright light can be used to momentarily blind opponents, forcing them to lower their guard, while seemingly leaving allies unaffected, allowing them to maneuver freely while the spell is active. An offensive, seemingly more powerful variation of this move exists, in which the light produced by Loke's body is capable of striking opponents down, as shown from him taking out several armored knights in a moment through its use. While using Lion Brilliance this way, Loke assumes his usual stance, but doesn't call out the spell's name. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Loke is known as a "combat specialist", with his expertise in martial arts being the main element of his fighting style. He excels at close combat with strong kicks and punches, and his strength and speed are so high that allow him to incapacitate foes through the use of hand-to-hand combat alone before they can react, without the need to cast any Magic. When he does employ his signature Magic Regulus, however, the power of Loke's melee attacks is boosted further, allowing him to make the most out of his physical attacks, which are enhanced to various degrees by light. Enhanced Durability: Being a combat Stellar Spirit, Loke claims to be able to "take his fair share of abuse", more than a normal, non-combat oriented Spirit. Befitting his role as a fighter and living up to his words, Loke has proven himself to be quite resilient in combat: he was capable of enduring a barrage of physical blows from Bickslow's dolls without much trouble, and, during his fight with Capricorn, he was able to continue battling after first receiving a powerful blow to the abdomen from the mighty Spirit's knee, and then being slashed from side to side by San Jiao Shin's guan dao in that very same spot. Immense Endurance: Loke has demonstrated immense stamina: he was able to maintain his presence in the Human World for as long as three years, getting attuned to it after three exhausting months, without returning to the Celestial Spirit World once. This feat is made more formidable by the fact that just seven days are said to be enough to exhaust a non-combat oriented Spirit, and that an experienced Celestial Spirit Mage like Lucy was astonished after learning that a Spirit was able to survive for more than one year. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Loke cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would draw away his life force, and eventually kill him. Despite this, Loke managed to survive in the Human World for as long as three entire years, before eventually starting to vanish, and being granted access to the Celestial Spirit World again thanks to Lucy, in order for him to continue living. Telepathy: Loke is able to mentally communicate with his owner via his key. High Magic Power: As a Zodiac Spirit, Loke possesses a high amount of Magic Power. His Magic Power is golden-yellow in color. Weaknesses *Can't stay in the human world for a long time as it may result in his death. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Immortal